Debut 2 - So Cool! Here Comes Koiso!
'''So Cool! Here Comes Koiso! '''is the second issue of FurryStar. Benkei Ninomiya has just been accepted as one of the official Stars of Seiza Shoppe! Now, not only must he learn the ropes, he must learn how to deal with a cool, bad girl like Koiso Tomimoto! Plot After a quick recap of the end of the last Debut, Benkei arrives early one Saturday morning, to find the other members of Seiza Shoppe there. Junzo Matsushima, Michiru Kaminaga, Satoshi Taniguchi, and a new bunny girl. Benkei asks who she is, and Michiru explains that that's Koiso Tomimoto. Junzo remarks that she's so cold, she can freeze you with a stare. Koiso glares at Junzo briefly, scaring him and freezing him in place. Benkei goes to formally introduce himself, but she just says "don't get in my way" and walks past. Benkei wonders what he did, but Michiru assures him that she's just rather cold. They head off to train. Michiru's soft, cheerful side quickly subsides to reveal the hellish coach she can be. Benkei, Junzo, and Koiso are all put through rigorous training. Koiso handles this well, or as well as someone can handle all of that, while Junzo and Benkei are already on the floor, gasping for air. Benkei asks how she can handle this abuse so well, and Koiso says that she's been through worse. She skulks away, and when asked where she's going, she says she's going to train on her own. Michiru scowls, but lets her go. Junzo asks if Michiru is just going to let Koiso skulk off like that, and she sighs in response. Michiru simply replies that after what the rabbit has been through, she doesn't want to pressure her any more than she needs to. Junzo gets frustrated at this, but Benkei tells him to calm down, and he relaxes. Things are still tense as the day goes on, and the training continues, the sun rising high into the sky. It's about lunch, and Benkei and Junzo climb out of the showers, muscles aching. Michiru tells them they're allowed to have a break now. Junzo collapses onto the floor, while Benkei nods and walks off. As he's walking, he passes one of the training rooms, and hears various grunts and shouts. He looks inside to see Koiso, training incredibly hard on her Stunts. The dull throb of "Everybody BE Happy!" can be heard through the glass. Michiru walks up behind Benkei, explaining that Koiso prefers to train alone. It's very much something she'll have to grow out of to become a truly great Star, but Michiru understands why. Benkei asks why, but Michiru says that Koiso will have to tell him herself. Benkei goes inside the room, just as Koiso lands from a Stunt. The fox asks her if she would like to have lunch. Koiso growls, but her stomach does too, so she agrees. They go out to lunch. While there, Benkei asks why she works all alone like that. Koiso says she doesn't trust other people, and she doesn't want them to trust her. "In the end, everyone turns on you." She says, almost a bit somberly. Benkei looks at her for a moment, before taking her hand, and says that he won't turn on her. She gives him a confused look. He asks her to perform in a Star Show today alongside him. A bit of fear sparks in Koiso's eyes, and she turns away, refusing. She stands up, thanking him for the food, and starts to storm off. Benkei uncharacteristically grabs out at her, asking her why she wants to be alone all the time. Koiso sighs, and tells a short tale of her and her family. How they used to be so happy. But then, something happened that she refuses to say what, but her immediate family all turned on her. Despite her feeling better about the choice, her family slowly started to abuse her. It started off with just a comment or two, then straight insults, and soon her father outright attacked her one day. Fortunately, her brother, Kasen Tomimoto, still cared about her. He managed to get her out of that house, and now she lives with her aunt. Benkei can see the tears welling up in her eyes, and apologizes. He says she didn't deserve any of that. He gives her a hug, and Koiso hugs him back. The two hurry back to Seiza Shoppe, to find Michiru and Satoshi expecting them. Benkei says he wants to perform a Star Show with Koiso. Michiru turns to the rabbit, raising an eyebrow, but Koiso nods. She smiles, and gives them the "ok". The two go through to the Dressing Room, hand Satoshi their Star Bytes, and arrive on the Show Stage. The music begins playing, and the two begin performing. People cheer and everything is great. Koiso remarks that somehow, performing feels more fun. She feels like she can really cut loose for today's Star Show. Benkei skates off and performs his Star Stunt, Stardust Sharpshooter. Koiso watches him, and says she can feel it. The happiness of everyone. She skates off. Michiru remarks that Koiso seems more on fleek today. Koiso says she wants to make everyone feel her happiness too! She performs her own Stunt, Diamond Crush, and lands as the song ends. The crowd cheers. It's now the end of the day. Koiso sits by the window of Seiza Shoppe, the sun setting now. Benkei goes to leave. Koiso stops him. She stays quiet for a moment, but smiles. She says that Benkei is "pretty cool after all". Benkei smiles, and runs off into the sunset. Major Events *Koiso Tomimoto is introduced. *Koiso Tomimoto's first FurryStar Star Show. Coords Used *Seiza Star Coord (Unbranded) *Punk Lightning Coord (Unbranded) Performance *Benkei Ninomiya and Koiso Tomimoto performed Everybody BE Happy! Category:Debuts